


Acceptance

by RubySmiley



Series: Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Mild Injuries, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi didn't mean it. He really didn't mean it.</p>
<p>[Ghoul!Yamaguchi x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Yamaguchi has a hard time controlling his ghoul strength and occasionally forgets to keep it in check.

Yamaguchi didn’t mean it. He really didn’t mean it.

He was crouching beside you, lower lip trembling as much as his hands, cradling your forearm. There were slight tears brimming in your eyes—and it was painful; oh, gosh, was it painful—but you forced a smile onto your pale face.

The two of you had been struggling through a sea of people—rush hour was definitely not a good time to be heading home, especially with thousands of other people trying to do the same—and in the crowd, Yamaguchi lost sight of you. His panicked gaze found you being swept away down the crowded street, and without thinking, had pushed forward to grasp your arm. But his grip had been too tight— he had not noticed when tugging you out and into a considerably less occupied sidestreet—and it was only until he heard your pained pleas of, “Tadashi-kun, please let go,” and, “Ow, Tadashi-kun, it hurts…” that he realized what happened.

Your flesh had been white at first, underneath his grip; and when he let go with a startled yell, it gradually darkened in color. From pink to red, and from red to purple. Oh, no— had he broken a bone? He was afraid that he too would start tearing up as the apologies start flowing, knowing all too well that he shouldn’t be the one crying.

He had meant to take care of you— but only hurt you instead.

“You…”

Yamaguchi froze, awaiting a reprimand.

“You’re really strong!” you laughed instead. 

At the bewildered expression on his face, you grinned, only to wince as your flesh throbbed. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” you reassured him. “It’s n…nothing serious. I’ll just get an ice pack or something when we get home. Okay?”

“You’re… not mad…?”

“No! Of course not!” Reaching up to touch his face, your fingertips brush away the wetness pooling beneath his eyes. “Please don’t cry, Tadashi-kun. At least we got away from the crowd. A-And… thank you for pulling me out of there.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“No…”

You watched him questioningly.

When he opened them again, you swore you glimpsed red on black, but the sight was gone when you blinked. 

“No, thank you,” he said with a wobbly smile. “Thank you for accepting me.”

**-BONUS-**

“Tadashi-kun, since you got me injured, you’re going to have to take care of me~”

“O-Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the ask, dear anon~~ <3 Please follow our blog, tokyo-volleyball on Tumblr, for more!! <3


End file.
